Unwanted Assistance
by Majin Gojira
Summary: Buffy get's help dealing with the Mayor's Ascention...who in their right mind thinks that's a GOOD thing?


Title: Unwanted Assistance

Author: Majin Gojira

Rating: PG for violence and profanity

Category: Crossover/Action/Parody

Summary: Buffy gets help with the Mayor's demonic form…who in their right mind thinks this is a good thing?!

The flame units had failed. Thankfully that was only the beginning of Buffy's plan. Still, she could not help but be burdened by the decision she had made as the students died around her. The Mayor's new form, that of the demon Olvikan, lashed out with its clubbed tail and swept up Larry. The crunch of bones echoed in Buffy's mind as he landed. It was almost time to enact the final phase.

That is when it all went wrong.

The air was buffeted by an exploding vehicle, which was then drowned out by an awesome roar. All of the combatants and Olvikan turned to the source of the noise. The silhouette of a monster was all they were met with. It stood on two legs, towering fifty feet into the air, had a long tail and the entire back of its body was lined with jagged spikes of varying sizes. A secondary explosion illuminated the creature revealing it to be a reptile that stood upright like a man, whose gaze seethed with primordial hatred.

It roared again and stepped toward Olvikan. The monstrous snake curled back towards the students as the monster plowed through the school building, thankfully far from Giles and the explosives. It marched toward Olvikan, its tremendous bulk crushing the stage beneath its clawed feet.

"Fall back! Get back!" Buffy called out. This beast was ruining the plan; it was best to get everyone out of there as quickly as possible. "Xander, take them down!"

"Buffy, what is that thing?" Willow asked before she began her own retreat.

"It looks like—" Xander began, but Buffy quickly cut him off.

"Just go!"

Olvikan lashed out with its tail and struck the monster in the jaw. It struck back with its claws, but the serpent dodged the blows deftly before ramming its armored skull into the monster's head. Stunned by the blow, it stumbled back and half-collapsed on a wing of the school.

Olvikan reared back, but before he could act, the monster lashed out with its long tail. Olvikan fell back and a stream of smoke exited its mouth, melting a tree and the smell of rotten eggs permeated the air. Buffy was thankful that the Mayor had not unleashed its horrible breath weapon on any of the students—it would have ruined all of her plans to defeat it.

Both monsters rose out of the rubble they left in their wake. The monster pounced on Olvikan, and began to pummel the snake's head with its fists before chomping down on the back of its neck. Olvikan roared in pain, as he was shaken side-to-side. It reared its head back and stabbed the monster in the face with one of the horns on the back of its head. The monster roared and released Olvikan from its grip and stepped back a pace. Olvikan spat forth another volley of acidic mist. The mist burned and mutilated, but the damage seemed to heal over quickly on the Monster. It still reacted in pain and fits of coughing nonetheless.

Olvikan raised its tail high in the air. Buffy watched in amazement and mild bemusement as the spikes as the end of the tail began to rotate, creating an awful racket. This would have been a comical sight had it not educed so much pain on the Slayer. She covered her ears as glass shattered and the monster roared in pain from the sonic assault.

Olvikan abruptly ended the attack and began to bash the stunned monster with its spiked tail. This seemed to speed the recovery of the monster, around the fifth time the tail struck out (as Buffy was getting back to her feet) the monster spat a great bolt of green flames that caused the club to erupt in flames, spreading chunks of bone and demon flesh about.

Buffy leapt away as a spike impaled itself in the ground where she stood just moments before. When Buffy looked back toward the battle, Olvikan had its jaws around the other monster's throat, forcing it back into the clock tower—which promptly collapsed under their combined weight. The serpent demon Olvikan wrapped his coils around the monster and began to crush the life out of it.

It toppled back against the rubble of its earlier fall as it wrestled with the demonic snake. It expelled blasts of blue flames into the air in an attempt to dislodge the serpent, but to no avail. It's massive tail flailed in the air, pulverizing the stage and throwing the seats into the air. The violent thrashing began to slow and become laborious as Olvikan choked the life from the leviathan.

That is when Buffy made a choice.

Drawing Faith's Jackal dagger, she shouted "Hey!"

Confident that the monster was finished, Olvikan release its throat grip and slowly uncoiled itself from the leviathan towards the small slayer.

Flashing the dagger in the light of the flames, she said, "Remember this? I took it from Faith. Stuck it in her gut" she had him right where she wanted him "It just slid into her like she was butter…."

The leviathan's eyes snapped out of their daze as Olvikan grimaced in paternal fury.

"You want it back from me…Dick?" That's when Buffy turned to run.

Olvikan snapped his head forward to snatch the slayer in his jaws only to be yanked back at a harsh angle as the leviathan lifted the entire snake monster into the air and slammed into the entirety of the school. The monster lifted Olvikan up again and slammed him down twice more before its spines began to glow, it leaned back and just before it could let fourth another blast of green flames—a mighty explosion rocked the school.

'Way to go Giles!' Buffy thought just before she ducked to avoid the deadly shrapnel. What she did not witness is the monster's flames hitting its mark before the beast was knocked down and engulfed in flames.

When the explosion expired, Buffy looked up again—both monsters were gone. It was over.

Xander walked up to her as she rose from the ground.

"Ya know, that other monster…it kinda looked like"

"Don't say it" Buffy cut Xander off.

"But ya gotta admit it did." He insisted.

"Ok, it did. It's still ridiculous. I mean…if it really was, it would have been bigger and that explosion wouldn't have killed it."

Buffy cringed—she knew she shouldn't have said that. She slowly turned to the remains of the school…the rubble was moving. A black tail shot out, of the debris, followed by the spinney plates of the monster's back. It was alive! It announced its revival with another bell-like roar.

It surveyed the area with its feline head. The battle was over, the intruder defeated, but not by its hand alone. It looked towards the small yellow thing before him and made eye contact with the creature. Unspoken and resentful thanks passed from it to the Slayer before it roared again, turned and left. Leaving a trail of destruction behind it as it returned to the sea—just as it made arriving.

Buffy scowled as the monster departed. All she could focus on was the trail of flames and destruction it left in its wake.

"Damn you Godzilla." She hissed, "Damn you…"

* * *

Closing Notes: This story has 3 inspirations: One, my original Fan Film: _Slayer, Snake Monster, Leviathan: Godzilla's Strangest Battle_ for the original idea. I'd like to thank several badfic authors who think it's a good thing to have crossover characters help with original canon problems when (almost always) the characters in the original universe are fully capable of handling the situation. It's insulting to everything involved. Hopefully, people will learn through this example: a third party coming in to "Help" is not always a good thing.


End file.
